Litvak
Litvak, or Lit for short, is a major antagonist in the Runix Club series. She is Kiruku's true self, and a developer at Grey Eyes and a part-time exorcist which frees people from witch, mostly Trix, spells. She has a great dislike for Witches, the Trix and sometimes Fairies, and is fond of knives and guns. She, for some reason, goes to Red Fountain for her programming and gaming skills. Personality and Background Almost everything in her past is never known by anyone, save for mind-reading/ESP masters. She was once trapped in an old cellar below her home in a snowstorm, where she finds the 'Lantern of Souls', an old, Japanese-style lantern that delivers it host or hosts to the Spirit Realm. In the Realm, numerous beings and symbols that represent light and witch-hunting, which is why she despises witches and wants to hunt them down. She is said to have an IQ of 290-300. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Yukkuris, cheese-crust pizza *'Favourite Drink: '''Mountain Dew (has binges sometimes), cold water *'Favourite Colour:' Red?? *'Favourite Hobby:' Hunting witches down, killing antagonists, capturing witches *'Favourite Pet:' Cat *'Ideal Boyfriend: None. *'Best Friends: '''Ariru/Rila Haru, Kn0wn *'Favourite Movies: Sci-fi, fantasy, action, horror, gore *'Loves:' Hunting witches down, Yukkuris (mostly for eating and she often traps them in a cardboard box) *'Hates:' Witches, bad people, antagonists that act like crap *'Favourite Shoes:' Army-style boots *'Favourite Music:' Speed metal *'Favourite Spell:' N/A, she is not a magic user *'Favorite Quotes:' "??" *'Typing Style: ''(Binge)' IN ALL CAPS AND MISSPELS STUFF SOMETEIMES. LAUGHJS LIKE THIS: 'heieheehehiehhie' '(Normal)' Normal sentence-style. Uses both formal and informal. Uses 'hehehe' as laughing. Seasons Runix Club Runix Club - Season 1 She gives numerous instructions to the Runix Club and sometimes helps them physically in battles. In the season finale, she betrays the Runix and returns to serve the Grey Eyes. Runix Club - Season 2 In S2, she is now officially one of the major antagonists, with Marina, Yolanda and Berry, the Mosscloud witches, as the main antagonists. Runix Club - Season 3 ''Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 4 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 5 Coming soon... Runix Club - Season 6 Coming soon... Appearance Lit's skin tone is very pale; whiter than average Caucasian but not enough that she looks like she is "dead". She is a young girl, having knee-length hair that is colored jet black with a messy hime cut and her long side bangs tied into 'tails' with red and purple ties. Her eyes are wine red. She is 175 cm, taller than most Cloudtower witches or Alfea fairies. Cellar/Lantern She wears a long black coat with a long collar and 'Void' blue trims, in contrast to her 'Maid of Void' title. She also wears black ankle-length boots and darker and shorter socks. Grey Eyes She wears the 'special developer' uniform of the Grey Eyes, which consists of a dark gray lab coat, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a lime green necktie, and a black school skirt. As shoes, she wears black ankle boots with darker, almost-knee length socks. Powers and Abilites None. Seems to be skilled at programming language and gaming, mostly TPS and FPSes. 'Maid of Void' powers (Passive) *Self-Void - Creates a 'void' around themselves to distance themselves from the world. 'Maid of Void' powers (Active) *Black Hole - Hence the name, it drains magic power from the opponent and transfers it to the wielder. *Shadow Scythe - The wielder pulls out their scythe from its holder, which turns into a darker color and makes the weapon two times powerful. In Runix Club WARNING: Spoilers ahead! Please refrain from reading if you don't want to spoil the fun. In 110, Litvak is actually Kiruku's 'real self'. She works for Grey Eyes, a subsidiary of a few armies of the world. She tried to shoot Lucinda, but fails and runs away. Meanwhile, in Grey Eyes, she reports the Runix Club to Kn0wn, the supposed leader of Gray Eyes. Relationships Family Unknown Friends Rila Haru/Ariru Fúrthér Rila/Ariru is friends with Kiruku, and Rila is her first best friend. Venelly Despite hating on Witches, Lit is close friends with her because of their hobbies. Trivia *According to her creator, she has her own Yukkuri named Lii~kuri. They are often filled with mozarella cheese and are kind of soft. *She is based on Homura Akemi from Madoka Magica, Female!Shepard from Mass Effect, and Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-it Ralph. *She was actually a near-canon character for Mr. Geoffrey's (who is Kelly's English teacher in real life) RPG, Legend of the Moonhunter. Quotes *''"Open fire! Now!"'' - Lit ordering the Gray Eyes soldiers to shoot at the Trix in the Complexia Department Store. *''"Well, killing is bad except when you're huntin' down a Witch. Or sometimes FAIRIES."'' - Lit's 'betraying words' when she reveals her true self to the Runix and tries to cock her gun at Lucinda. Category:Female Characters Category:Professors Category:Villains Category:Specialists